Three Is Too Much
by Mo1
Summary: Angel comes back to Sunnydale to help Buffy in finding, and trying defeat a powerful demon. But is that the only reason he's back??


FAN FICTIONBTVS (after Buffy is back of course):"THREE IS TOO MUCH"  
Scene 1: Buffy, Willow, and Tara are sitting, sipping cokes at the bronze  
Willow::takes a sip of her coke, then sets it down on the table::Did Giles say anything about why there's been so many slow nights?  
Buffy:He doesn't know if there's a reason for it or not. I guess we just gotta wait it out.   
Willow:Do you think there's a reason why there's so many no-shows?  
Buffy:Beats me, maybe all the vamps got tired of seeing all their friends become a pile of dust.   
Tara::takes a sip of her coke::Maybe they all disappeared, kind of like a twilight zone thing?  
Buffy:I wish. But I'm the slayer. And its my job to seek them out. Not for them to find dinner first. ::stands up::So I'm gonna head out. See ya Will. Bye Tara.  
Willow and Tara::smile and wave::  
Scene 2:Buffy enters the g/y slowly, carrying a stake but trying to keep it out of sight  
Buffy::looks around cautiously, and then says softly::Here vampy, vampy, vampy, come on out wherever you are. ::suddenly a shadowy figure jumps out of the bushes and lands on the ground with a "oomph."  
Xander::stands up slowly::I never knew the ground was that hard.   
Buffy::holding her stake out and then pulls it back towards her::Xander, you're supposed to be watching Dawn.  
Xander:I am?  
Buffy:Xander!  
Xander:Im just kiddin. She's safe and sound with Giles and Anya.. They're havin a blast playing oh whatchamacallit? The game of Life. Again.  
Buffy:Too bad I'm missing it. *sarcasm* But, what are you doing here?   
Xander:To give you a message. I'm messenger boy yay. *sarcasm* I'm bumped into uh--well here::hands her a scrap piece of paper::Just go to that address.   
Buffy:Who is this from? ::looking at it closely::  
Xander:Nobody important, Buff. Atleast not to me anyway. He said it's important.  
Buffy::nods::Right, thanks.  
Scene3:Buffy arrives near what looks like an abandoned warehouse  
Buffy::walking towards the entrance of the warehouse, sense someone behind her, spins around punching the person::  
Angel::stumbles a little::Buffy, no, it's me.   
Buffy:Angel...  
Angel::wipes the blood from his lip::Nice punch.  
Buffy:Oh, sorry. You kinda startled me. Why are you here though?   
Angel:Sorry. I'm here because of business. ::looks at the stake she's holding::You haven't been using that much lately, have you?  
Buffy::shakes her head::In 5 nights, I used it 3 times. And one of those times I was just showing Xander--never mind.  
Angel:There's a reason for all the missing vampires.   
Buffy:Isn't there always?  
Scene 4:Buffy and Angel are sitting down in Giles' place, where the rest of the gang is hanging out too  
Buffy:What is this thing called?  
Angel:Rhujitti  
Buffy:Rhu-whatti?  
Willow::looks at Tara nodding::Dawn let's get a snack from the kitchen.  
Tara:Good idea.  
Dawn:I'm not hungry. ::sighs but ends up following Willow and Tara into the kitchen anyways::  
Giles:Rhujitti. It's a ritual that was started in the early 1600's.   
Anya::looks at Xander than Giles::Sounds kinky, like that game we were playing yesterday.::looks at Xander again::  
Xander:Um Anya, heh ::says nervously::What an imagination you have, heh.  
Giles:Uh actually it's very dangerous. Rhujitti is a ritual performed by a large group of vampires in which to raise a deadly demon with extraordinary powers.  
Buffy:How powerful is it?  
Giles::opening up a book flipping pages::Ah, yes.   
Angel:The demon itself is 7 feet tall or so. Has claws, horns, the usual demon accessories but...  
Xander::takes a look at the page Giles is at with a picture::Is that it? It's pretty nasty looking. Definitely not something I'd wanna see alone in an alley.  
Anya::also looks at the page::I've seen uglier or maybe not.  
Giles:It also has three deadly powers.   
Angel:Hence the name of the demon being Thriceniston.   
Xander:Try saying that ten times. ::Buffy, Giles, and Angel all look at Xander::Uh...I'll just make my way into the kitchen as well. Anya?  
Anya:Coming ::they both go into the kitchen::  
Buffy:So the vamps have been busy trying to raise this "thing?" What's the ritual?  
Giles:They have to avoid human blood in order to restore the demon's power and uh...  
Buffy:Well that explains why there hasn't been so many vampires around.  
Giles::nods in agreement::After a good time of fasting, they must offer their own blood to the demon. The more vampires the better the chance it will rise, and have no defects.  
Buffy:That's strange, vampires fasting? But what are the three deadly powers?  
Angel:Changing into other things, and...people as well. Deadly bolts of power--  
Giles:In an electricity type form. And the ability to uh, ah yes, crush things with mind power.  
Buffy:This sounds easy. *sarcasm*  
Scene 5The entire gang is in the magic shop searching through an endless pile of books  
Buffy:We just need something::flipping through pages::to help us out more.  
Tara::whispers to Willow::Look on page 302.  
Giles:We need to locate where this ritual is being taken place. It may be nearly done.  
Dawn:This sounds serious.  
Angel:I know where it is. In an old factory basement on the other side of Sunnydale.  
Xander:Well if it's here in good ol' Sunnydale, why are you back?   
Angel:Like Giles said. It's dangerous, and I was sent by Wesley.  
Xander:By Wesley? ::looks like he's about to laugh::  
Angel:Yeah, I work for him now.  
Willow:Guys! Guys! Tara found something.  
Buffy:What is it?  
Willow:It's nothing so major but it will definitely help you.  
Angel::leans over trying to see what Willow found::  
Willow:It's a spell. You can eliminate two of the demon's powers leaving it to have "one sole power."   
Xander:That's good, right?  
Angel:It lessens the demon's strength.   
Buffy:Now we have to decide which one power we wanna be left with.  
Willow::to Tara::Let's find what we need. ::to Dawn::Dawn? Can you find us..this?::points to something in the book::  
Dawn:Oh cool, yeah. ::the three of them start searching the magic shop::  
Angel::looking at Buffy::  
Giles:It's up to you, Buffy.   
Anya::goes over and helps Willow, Tara, and Dawn::  
Buffy:Ok. Got it. I don't like the sound of being crushed or being electrocuted, so leave the form-changing one alone.  
Giles:Buffy, are you completely positive?  
Xander:Buffy, is that your final answer? ::smiles::  
Buffy::nods::Yeah. But I'd like to use a lifeline. ::looks at Angel::You ready?  
Angel:Always  
Giles:Ah yes. Gather up weapons. This demon can be killed like any other demon. Be careful.  
Buffy:Don't worry.  
Scene 6Buffy and Angel are making their way around the old factory  
Angel:This is the place.  
Buffy::walks over to a window peering in seeing several vampires::I think the spell should be done by now. Do you have--  
Angel::interrupts::Yes, right here. I'll have to sneak in in order to pour this all around.::looks at the gasoline::  
Buffy:Ok. Angel, be careful.   
Angel::smiles slightly::I'm in. ::walks over to the entrance and goes on in::  
Buffy::takes another look into the window seeing Thriceniston::Oh, that's not so good.  
Scene 7Inside the factory where Thriceniston stands tall  
Thriceniston:I am glad to say nothing went wrong with the ritual. No defects, side effects, mutations. It is because of you all that I am here. And together we will destroy every human being on Earth!  
::Clapping and cheering comes from the vampires::  
Random Vamp:Kill and destroy!  
Angel::standing in the back of the crowd holding the gasoline, letting some pour on the floor::  
Random Vamp#2:Let's show respect!  
Thriceniston:Silence! But the respect part I do appreciate. Bow down. ::closes his eyes::Imagine when we rule the world.  
::The Vampires bow down::  
Angel:trying to walk around quietly while letting gasoline pour::  
Thriceniston::making a growling noise::What is that smell? ::opens his eyes::  
Angel::runs around letting as much gasoline out as possible::  
::All the vampires come up from their bowing position::  
Random Vamp#2:That's Angelus! He has humanity in him and is against us!  
Buffy::jumps in through the window with a blowtorch, begins lighting the place::  
Angel::quickly takes out matches and also is lighting the place on fire::  
::The vampires yell, growl, and are running for an escape. Some try to attack Buffy and Angel.::  
Buffy::spin kicks a vampire while punching another in the face::  
Angel::throwing vampires into the wall::  
::The factory is being consumed more and more by flames::  
Thriceniston::growls loudly and focuses his mind wanting to use his power of crushing things::Crush them! ::nothing happens though::Crush!::tries to zap out electricity but that doesn't work either::  
Buffy::stakes a vampire and roundhouses another one::  
Thriceniston::growls and runs out an exit::  
Angel:Buffy! ::points to him leaving::  
Buffy::kicks a vampire knocking over another vampire::  
Angel::runs out of the factory using the same exit Thriceniston used knocking over vamps on his way::  
Scene 8Buffy runs outside of the factory also using the same exit as Thriceniston and Angel::  
Angel:He's over there!   
Buffy::holding a sword and looks over where there is another Angel standing::  
Angel:He took the shape of my body.   
Angel2:No, that's him! Buffy please believe me.  
Angel::punches the other Angel and slams him to the ground::  
Angel2::kicks the other Angel in the face and stands up punching him in the stomach::  
Angel:Buffy, he's stronger than me! That's your clue.  
Buffy::looks at the both of them::  
Angel2:Buffy, please. You know it's me. ::looks into her eyes::  
Angel:No! It's a trick. ::growls and his eyes flash::  
Buffy::takes a deep breath and chops off the head of the growling Angel::  
Growling Angel::his head rolls on the ground and he turns into his original shape being Thriceniston again::  
Angel(the real one):Buffy ::hugs her::  
Buffy:Angel, I knew it was you. Even before he growled or did that thing with his eyes.   
Angel::smiles::It's all over now.   
Buffy:We make a good team. ::still in his arms::  
Angel:Buffy, I didn't just come here for business. I needed to see you.  
::on the other side of the street stands a guy smoking a cigarette in a trench coat, the guy is Spike::  
Spike::squinting his eyes to see Buffy and Angel, the cigarette drops from out of his mouth, when he sees them so close::  
  
THE END  
  
By: Motitan(Mo\/\ika B)   
Motitan@aol.com  
Credit to: Tstewartfan4(Kevin)--for title  
Tstewartfan4@aol.com 


End file.
